


Bleeding Heart

by Nicxan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Mind Control, Murder, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Vannie stares at the blood around her and wonders how it got there.
Relationships: Luis Cabrera & Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Bleeding Heart

**Author's Note:**

> [Banned Together Bingo](https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com/)!  
> Prompt was 'Sympathetic Villain'. Let's be real, we all feel bad for Vannie, amirite 
> 
> I feel bad for this one lmao  
> Enjoy!

Vannie didn’t understand what had just happened.  
  
God, there was ... blood. There was blood everywhere -- it splattered on the floor, on the walls and -- and -- was that some on the ceiling? She didn’t know. Everything was so dark. It was so hard to see everything. The only light came from the computer that shone such a bright purple, flooding the small office room with that eerie purple glow.   
  
Something was dripping. Maybe that was blood too. The source sounded close to her -- why? Vannie looked around, her own shaky breaths setting her on edge. The red tint to her rabbit mask only made everything that much more unnerving to her.   
  
Then, she looked down at her knife. The blade was a pale red, coated in a darker red.   
  
Vannie dropped the knife in horror. It clattered against the tile and slid somewhat on the blood. Either way, it was out of her hand now. Everything was fine, right? Everything had to be fine. She’s not the one that put the blood on there.   
  
She’d never do that to anyone. Would she?   
  
“What’s happening?” Her voice quaked. It trembled, much as her knees were doing now. She buckled, collapsing onto the ground. The way her knees smacked against the floor hurt her, but it felt muted. 

Come to think of it, _everything_ felt muted. Her shock. Her disbelief. Her confusion. It all felt like it was wrapped behind some sort of fluffy cloud. Vannie could see it and know that she was feeling it, but there was some sort of odd block. Maybe that was a good thing? She didn’t know anymore.   
  
She stared at the reddened tiles, shaking like a leaf. This was wrong. The floor was the wrong color. Why was it the wrong color?   
  
The screen’s light flickered; that’s when she saw the body.   
  
It looked like a mangled mess. There were multiple stab wounds -- and they were everywhere. The torso, the legs, the arms, the ... face ... the face? She knew that face.  
  
Oh. No. No no no _no no no no._   
  
“Luis,” Vannie choked out. She felt herself trying to sob, but nothing came out. That mental fluffy cloud still acted as a barrier. Her body’s shaking only got worse. She couldn’t even hold his hand properly with her tremors.   
  
His hand was too warm. It was caked in blood, just like everything else, but if he was dead, why would it be so warm?   
  
“What did I do?”  
  
 _Killed him._  
  
The words appeared on the screen; it was almost too fast for her to notice. Vannie stared at the statement in disbelief, mouth hanging open. A familiar pleasant buzz hung at the edges of her consciousness, but that was just as muted as everything else.   
  
Why would she kill Luis? He was so kind to her -- always sending words of encouragement, bringing her coffee during lunch breaks, listening to her problems and giving the best hugs. He had the best smile, an amazing work ethic, and just such a good heart.   
  
And she had killed him.   
  
“I wouldn’t ...”  
  
 _You did,_ said the screen.  
  
“Why?” It was the most emotion she was able to put out for now. It didn’t sound distraught -- only mildly put out. It wasn’t how she wanted to sound. Vannie wanted to scream, cry, pound her fists against the tiles until they bled just as much as Luis was. But none of it came out.  
  
 _I wanted you to. And you wanted to please me._

The buzz grew stronger, assaulting her senses. It rang within her mask. Vannie tried to cover her ears, but that only seemed to strengthen it. She didn’t want to please whoever this was, she didn’t even know who this was! It didn’t make sense!   
  
“He -- he --”   
  
_He is dead, and he is better off._ Did Vannie hear a laugh from somewhere? She didn’t know anymore. _If his friends would kill him, why would he need enemies? Especially someone so close to him, someone who claimed to like him ... throwing him away just to please a killer. Sad, really._   
  
It _was_ sad. She was just downright deplorable. How could she do this? How could she do something so awful? Vannie felt tears run down her cheeks, but still felt empty.   
  
She didn’t even remember doing it -- she couldn’t even claim that she did it because of the adrenaline rush. God, no. No no no. No -- 

_You have to clean up the body._ The screen’s words seemed cold. Calculated. And if text could be amused, it most likely was. _You don’t want anyone seeing this, do you?_   
  
“No.” Her agreement was a reluctant one. She knew she’d have to cover her tracks if she didn’t want to get caught. But moving was so hard right now. That fuzzy cloud made everything impossible right now.   
  
All she could do was stare at her friend’s body.   
  
All she could do was lift her mask, removing the red tint to the room, and let her numb tears flow.   
  
All she could do was cry.


End file.
